Greg Lake
Gregory Stuart "Greg" Lake (born 10 November 1947)[citation needed] is an English musician, songwriter, and producer. He was a singer and bassist for King Crimson, and the bassist, guitarist, singer, and lyricist for Emerson, Lake & Palmer. Contents hide * 1 Biography * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Solo ** 2.2 with The Shame singles ** 2.3 with Shy Limbs singles ** 2.4 with King Crimson ** 2.5 with Emerson, Lake and Palmer ** 2.6 with Asia ** 2.7 with Emerson, Lake and Powell * 3 References * 4 External links Biographyedit Greg Lake, a school friend of Robert Fripp, was a founding member of King Crimson. Lake was primarily a guitarist, but agreed to switch to bass at Fripp's request. Lake had some involvement in writing the lyrics for King Crimson's debut album, In the Court of the Crimson King, although Peter Sinfield was the primary lyricist. Lake also ended up producing the album after their contracted producer, Tony Clarke, walked away from the project. In The Court of the Crimson King, released in 1969, made King Crimson far more successful than any of Fripp and Lake's earlier projects (such as the Shy Limbs or Giles, Giles and Fripp). Lake's vocals, which ranged from serene and soothing to acerbic and distorted, were a striking element of the album. However, Lake stayed with King Crimson for only about a year, leaving soon after their debut album to start the rock trio Emerson, Lake & Palmer. Despite this, at Fripp's request, Lake sang on King Crimson's second album, In the Wake of Poseidon. Greg Lake, with Emerson, Lake & Palmer, Toronto, Canada 3 February 1978 King Crimson played a couple of venues with The Nice, during which Lake struck up a friendship with The Nice's precocious keyboardist Keith Emerson. Lake and Emerson eventually teamed up and brought in the drummer from The Crazy World of Arthur Brown and Atomic Rooster, Carl Palmer—forming the progressive rock 'supergroup' Emerson Lake & Palmer (ELP). Lake contributed acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass, lyrics, vocals and production work to the band. In 2005, Lake toured the United Kingdom with his "Greg Lake Band" which included David Arch Florian Opahle, Trevor Barry on bass, and Brett Morgan.[citation needed] Lake performed "Karn Evil 9" with the Trans-Siberian Orchestra at several shows.[citation needed] Discographyedit Soloedit * Greg Lake (1981) US #62; UK No. 62 * Manoeuvres (1983) US No. 209 ; Live Albums * King Biscuit Flower Hour Presents Greg Lake in Concert (aka Nuclear Attack/Live/In Concert) (1995) * Greg Lake (2007) * Songs of a Lifetime (2013) * Live from Manticore Hall (with Keith Emerson) (2014) ; Compilations * The Greg Lake Retrospective: From The Beginning (1997) * From The Underground: The Official Bootleg (1998) * From The Underground 2 : Deeper Into The Mine : An Official Greg Lake Bootleg (2003) ; Singles * I Believe in Father Christmas (1975) * C'est La Vie (1977) * Watching Over You (1977) * Love You Too Much (1981) * Let Me Love You Once (1981) * It Hurts / Retribution Drive (1982) * Famous Last Words (1983) ; DVDs * Greg Lake: Live In Concert (2006) * Welcome Backstage (2006) with The Shame singlesedit * Don't Go Away Little Girl/Dreams Don't Bother Me (1967) with Shy Limbs singlesedit * Reputation / Love (1968) * Lady in Black / Trick or Two (1968?) with King Crimsonedit * In the Court of the Crimson King (October 1969); US No. 28 UK No. 5 * In the Wake of Poseidon (May 1970); US No. 31 UK No. 4 * Epitaph (1997) with Emerson, Lake and Palmeredit ; Studio albums ; Live albums with Asiaedit * Enso Kai (2001), Recorded live at the Budokan in Tokyo, Japan, on 6 December 1983. with Emerson, Lake and Powelledit * Emerson, Lake & Powell (1986) * The Sprocket Sessions (2003(An Official Bootleg), 2010(Reissue)) * Live in Concert (2003(An Official Bootleg), 2010(Reissue)) * Live in Concert & More... (2012), 2CDs Contains 2 previously released official bootlegs, Live in Concert and The Sprocket Sessions Category:1947 births